Come Save Me
by The-Dauntless-Tribute-Wizard
Summary: Well guys our story starts out with Tris' fear landscape and a confession by Eric. At the next initiation a small girl comes into play. Who is this small girl? Well she is the younger sister of our dear Tobias and Eric as well. What will happen when Four is forced out of Dauntless by the initiates complaining about the brother/sister relationship? Better than it sounds. Fourtris
1. Tris' POV chpt 1

**I don't own Divergent all rights go to the awesome Victoria Roth. I do need a beta if anyone is interested just review it 'kay? Well so farther on in the story I'm going to need some extra OC's if your interested review the name, what faction you were from and want to transfer to, and what he/she looks like.**

TRIS' POV on chapter 1  
I walk up to him nervously. I rub my hands on my jeans trying to stop their shaking. My voice quiet I speak up. "Hey uh Four could I talk to you quickly?" all the boys heads turn to me and I see a group of eight drunken eight-teen year olds and my bravery falls me.  
He looks at me and nods. "Sure" I nod at Eric and chew on my lip as Four hands someone I can't recognize his beer. I smile slightly at Zeke.

He pushes me towards a secluded corner and looks at me. "Tris what's the matter?" he asks his voice hiding his concern. I feel him lay his hand on my cheek, softly brushing my skin with his thumb. I close my eyes and lay my head into his hand with a smile. I mean, I know I shouldn't be smiling, what I'm about to tell him is serious and important. I just can't help it though. He makes me feel so safe and secured.

When I open my eyes his dark blue ones are searching my bluish-grey ones. "Nothing is the matter, Tobias." I say quietly looking up into his eyes. "I uh wanted to know. Could you uh go with me into my fear landscape?" I ask him quietly looking down embarrassed. My voice was quavering.

I look up quickly at him and see his gentle smile then I feel his warm, strong arms close around me. I lay my head on his chest listening to his breathing. I feel him whispering before I hear him. "I would be honored to" I sigh against him and look up. "Thank-you" I say quietly. I feel more relaxed now, knowing he will be there to help me like I was for him. I stand up on my tip-toes and kiss his cheek gently. "No problem" he whispers before capturing my lips in a searing kiss. He then releases me from his arms.

I watch, feeling lonelier already, as he walks back over to the boys. He takes his drink from the boy. I walk past them quickly before I feel someone grab my arm. I turn and come face to face with Eric.

**Sorry it's so short you guys, I was going to put Tris', Tobias', and Eric's POV's all in one chapter but decided against it. I hope you guys click the wonderful little review button at the bottom and tell me what you think. It's my first Divergent Trilogy fanfiction. I hope it's up to snuff. 'Kay ~Twirls hair like an annoying girl~ Well byee 3 Angel/ Josie**


	2. Eric's POV chpt 2

**Hey you guys me again. I forgot to say in the other chapter about your OC's do you want to be good or bad? I do need some evils like Peter though. 'Kay well read on you guys.**

ERIC'S POV chapter 1.  
I see Tris return and I can't help but notice how nice she looks tonight. Come on get yourself together Eric you just called the stiff nice. When she walks past me I turn and grab her arm. "Where do you think your going, Stiff?" I ask menacingly.

I see the glare coming from Four. "I'm going back to my dorm" she says filled with attitude. "What's the matter, Stiff? Don't want to stay with the big boys?" I tease her. I feel bad about it but I just feel like I should. I don't know why though.

I realize she's not even trying to tug her arm from my grip. I relax slightly not enough to be visible though. "I'm not supposed to" she spit's the words in my face. That makes me really pissed off. "Well I'm your instructor and I instruct you to stay" I spit back just as fiercely. I tug her to stand between me and Zeke and hand her a beer.

I watch her and Four exchange looks. She stares at the beer in her hands. It's then I realize how helpless this small girl is. Her blonde hair behind her exposing the tattoos that mark a pattern to her heart. I give her a wicked smile knowing that it freaked her out a little. I watch her shudder and I feel a bit of disappointment. "

Do you know how to have a good time, Stiff?" I taunt my voice cruel and cold. She looks down embarrassed. I pop open her beer for her and shove it in her hand. "Drink" I bark at her. I watch her take a sip and wince away from the taste. "Now you have to drink it all Stiff." I say in a babyish tone. She groans slightly. I love the sound.

We go back to talking about random things. I hear Zeke and Tris speaking next to me and Four. I turn hearing her words starting to slur. And I see more than one beer next to her. "How many beers have you had, Stiff?" I ask gaping at the four empty beers and the fifth in her hand.

She turns and looks at me and smiles. I can see her swaying slightly. "Hi there pierce guy" she giggles and pokes me in the nose. I look at her like she's some alien. I watch her turn to Four. "You I know you from somewhere. Your that number guy right?" she smiles at him and tries to kiss his cheek.

"You're cute and so are you" she says kissing my cheek. Four picks her up by the waist and looks into her eyes. "Do you know who I am now?" he asks her concerned. She looks back into his eyes "Tobias" she smiles and kisses him.

I growl in anger and stalk off. I can't see them swapping spit. I can't believe her, the amazing Tris Prior, could ever like him. Four. But that get's me thinking. Why did she call him Tobias? I can only remember him being called that one other time I just can't recall when.


	3. Tobias' POV chapt 3

TOBIAS' POV chapter 1

When she tries to kiss me I look at her startled. She said my name in front of everyone. I get mad at her and drag her off towards my room. The stupid little girl. I drop her on my bed and I give her a serious look. She looks up. "Number boy" she laughs and falls back on the bed.

I see it before it happens. Her face changes to a sickly green and she runs towards the bathroom left open on the right. I follow my poor girlfriend and hold her hair up. She whimpers slightly and I pick her up and I lay her back down on my bed.

"Tris look at me" she turns and looks at me. "Who am I?" I placed my hand gently on her cheek and rub my thumb against her cheek softly. It seems to click in her mind. "Tobias" she says quietly and looks at me like she should. She looks at me in fear not in love or a drunken stupor but in fear. "What did I do?" she whimpers turning green again.

She races back to the bathroom getting sick again. "It's fine, Tris" I try to reassure the sick girl. I kiss her forehead. I'm shocked by even though she is sick she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "I love you Tris" I whisper to her. She looks up at me her blue-grey eyes dull.

I leave her there and I go and make up my bed. I but the trash bin next to it and I make a pallet on the floor for me. Funny this wasn't how I wanted her to spend her time in my room. I laugh quietly to myself.

I go back into my bathroom as she gets sick again. I hold up her gorgeous blonde hair. "Tobias" she whimpers my name and I feel so bad for her. I pick her up and lay her on my bed. I go to lie on the pallet I make but she grabs my arm. "Sleep with me tonight" she says quietly turning and looking at me. "I don't know" I tell her quietly.

She throws my arm over her waist and tugs me in with her. I feel her body pressing against me and feel happy. I know I should be happy my girlfriend is sick and that's the reason we are sleeping together but still.

I smile slightly as she snuggles against my chest her head coming to rest over my heart. I kiss the top of her head and take in her scent, fresh berries, as always. I hear her breathing even as she falls into what will be a restless night for her.

My poor Tris. I brush her hair with my fingers and apparently I fall asleep. When I wake up in the morning she somehow threw herself over me so she is completely pressed against me. I smile at her and roll her off.

I quickly get up and get ready for training today.

Today will be rough for her but she will have to deal with it.


	4. Meet Brooklyn

TRIS' POV  
I see a small girl poking her head out from a door that's connected to Tobias' room. She kinda looks like him. I get up and feel like someone is hitting me with a baseball bat in the head. "I'm Tris" I smiles going closer to the girl.

The girl moves back. "What are you doing in Buba's and my rooms?" she asks visibly frightened. "Buba?" I ask her confused. "What are you doing here?" she asks moving back into what I can distinctly tell is a girl's room. "Why are you here?" I ask her suspiciously.

She darts past me and out of the room. I watch her path and follow. She is running towards the control room where Tobias is. She knocks on the door trying to get him to open before I got there.

I see him open the door and is shocked. I hide quickly around the corner so I can just see them. "Baby why are you here?" he asks her. When I hear him say baby I step out from behind the corner my eyes full of tears. That's when I see him hugging him to his chest, his hand petting her hair. He looks up and sees me. "Tris." he says my name. I feel myself fill with betrayal, hatred, anger, but, mostly pain.

I start to cry and turn to run. But I feel a soft hand on my arm. I know it's not Tobias' it's not rough. I turn to look at the little girl. "Tris this is B-" he never finishes his sentence. "I'm Three" she tells me quietly. I look at Tobias confused this girl could either be his sister or daughter.

She looked to be at least nine. "Tris" I say looking at her. "Tris I want you too meet Three. My baby sister and basically my little girl." he messes up her hair a bit. Three turns and looks at him. "Eric?" she asks him in this cute adorable voice.

I can't help but want to protect this small little girl. When I look at her the idea hits me full force. I practically stumble. Tobias puts his arm out to steady me. "You okay?" he asks me his voice filled with concern. I look at him then to her. I can't help but wrap my arms around her small body. She looks at me confused and I finally see the realization kick in with him. He looks at me his dark blue eyes filled with sorrow.

She turns in my arms and tries to break away from my grip on her. This little Abnegation girl is growing up Dauntless with her brother. I look and take in her appearance.

Three's POV  
I stare at the girl holding me, Tris. Well to describe myself. I have long straight black hair; Buba says it's just like Mommy's. I have golden brown eyes and I'm very white almost paper white. I'm short but then again I am only 9 years old. I'm very skinny too but packed with muscles. I have eyebrow pericings and snake bites and my belly button is pierced. Well my bangs cut across my face and are a dark purple. Iah says it's lovely.

I pull Buba's sleeve again and say louder now. "Eric?" he glares down at me and I glare right back. "Yes we will go see, Eric. Tris would you like to accompany us?" he asks. I glare worse at him. I don't want her around me. "Buba," I say crossing my arms. "Why did I find another girl in our rooms this morning when I woke up?" I say very annoyed. My foot taps as to my fingers my eyebrow raised and I can feel the piercing spread. "Tris slept over last night" he says quietly and looks away.

"You slept with a Stiff?" I gasp and turn away from him. He can't be a brother of mine if he sleeping with Stiffs. I feel them both glaring at me as I walk off. I hear them following me. I pound on the training room door before just walking in. I see all the Dauntless-Born initiates smile at me. I run over and hug Uriah. He's my buddy. I stalk over to Eric glaring at anyone who stops throwing their knives to make sure I don't get hit.

One certain girl stops, Marlene, I snap at her "Why did you stop? Are you scared of hitting me" I glare at her. "I stopped because I can." I hear everyone else stop and concentrate on this little exchange. "Well maybe you should start again" I bark at her. She glares at me and I see the hold on her knife tighten. I smirk at her. "I don't have to take orders from a younger Stiff" she says back with vengeance. I raise my fist and punch her in the nose before stalking over to Eric. "Three, what the hell was that?" he yells at me. I look at him like a kicked puppy.

He must have seen how much it hurt that he was yelling at me. He grabs my shoulder and steers me to a room in the back. He hugs me and looks in my eyes. We have the same eyes. But that of course makes sense. We are brother and sister. It's a long story.

"She could have hurt you" he says looking at me. "She wouldn't have. Uriah is in there as is Zeke and you." I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "Brooklyn-Ashleigh Eaton-Trile" I wince when he says my full name. "She had a knife and you just sat there yelling at her. You have no right too" he says angrily. I take a step-back not used to being yelled at by him or anyone for that matter. I run out of the backroom crying. Uriah saw me and caught me in a hug and Zeke hugged us both. I squeeze out of their arms and run.

I run anywhere away from them all.


	5. Too many people

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

I walk out of the dorm to go get a snack from the kitchen when I see a little girl dart past me. It's odd because there are never children this far back in the compound. I run after her. The little girl falls and almost hits her head on the stone before I grab her shoulder. "What's the matter, little one?" I ask her quietly checking her over for any signs of being injured. She get's up and wipes her eyes.

"I'm not little" she says quietly and kicks a stone. I watch it bounce across the hallway and into another. She smiles. I look at her and know she looks familiar from somewhere. I can't place where though.

"Me?" she asks quietly. I nod. "I'm Three" she says quietly. "Who are you?" I stare at her for a couple mintues still trying to figure out where this girl is from. I hear yelling coming from down the hall and they are yelling for the girl. She whimpers and looks like she's about to cry.

"I'm Christina" I say. Trying to comfort children is not one of my best quality's so I pick her up and carry her into the dorm. I smile at her and lay her down on my bed. "You're a transfer aren't you?" she asks me her voice quietly. I can only nod.

She looks tired I'm just not sure if I should let her stay here. Angry Dauntless are not what I want at this moment in time. I look away from her at the door and then back at her. "How old are you Three?" I ask her. In my eyes she looks to be six. She is very small and light.

"I'm nine." she says before yawning. I sit on the edge of the bed and run my fingers through her hair as she falls asleep on my bed. Screw angry Dauntless this little girl is tired and deserves some rest. I pull the blanket up on her once she is sound asleep and I walk over to my drawers. These drawers contain the only things I own at the moment: A book, some clothes, a letter from my mum, and Bearie. I know having a stuffed animal is babyish but it's home.

I lay Bearie down next to her and smile as she hugs him close. I start to pet her hair again and look up just in time to see Four kick the door open and startled Three awake. "Shh." I tell her, still petting her hair as Four rushes over.

"How DARE you run away from your brother like that." he screams at the child. I watch her pull the blanket up higher to cover her face, his anger only boiling more. He tears the blanket away from her and picks her up. She tries to get away from him and I turn my head as I hear a resounding smack.

I stand up when I hear him hit her and I take the now crying child out of his arms. "How dare you hit a child" I say my voice low and calm which is never a good sign. I grab the blanket and my bear and walk out of the dorm.

**ZEKE'S POV**

I watch in shock as Christina, the Candor transfer, walks past me with my basically little sister holding her hand. "Broo?" I say quietly looking at her. She turns and looks at me. Her eyes are all watery and red. "Why were you crying, baby-girl?" I ask her as she pulls Christina to a stop. She drops Christina's hand and runs over to me. "ZEKE!" she yells hugging me. I ruffle her hair.

"That's me. The one and only. The big brother to your best friend" I laugh at her expressions. It's hard to believe that soon she'll be competing for a spot in the dauntless compound. I pick her up and spin her around. "Hey are we missing two tag alongs?" I say looking around for Eric and Four. "No." she says her eyes hardening. I watch Christina walk off after Broo gives her back her blanket and bear. "DINNER" she yells jumping down and taking off with me running behind to catch her.

**FOUR'S POV**

I see Three walked in followed by Zeke and all I can think is 'Oh God he hates me now. She has to. I'm turning out like Dad.' I put my head down on the table. Someone is poking me and it's irritating. "Go away" I growl out. I feel the hand stop before starting back up again. I growl again and turn to look at my sister. I immidatly soften. "Oh what's up, baby?" I ask picking her up and putting her in my lap looking around.

"Are you better now?" her soft voice asks me I can't help but smile. I nod and kiss her forehead before setting her down and taking her hand and walking to the food line. "Dauntless cake, little one?" I ask her quietly, she nods at me.

I get the food and we go sit back down at the table with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shuana, Lynne, Eric, and to my surprise Tris. Since we are the older group we have a rectangle shaped table unlike most of the circlular ones. On each of the long sides four people can sit and on each of the short sides two people can sit.

I set Boo's food down on the long side and she sits on the corner between me and Uriah. Next to Uriah is Shauna, both on corners. Next to Shauna is Eric and next to Eric is Lynne who right now is making googly eyes at the person sitting next to her, Marlene. Then we had three open seats which after had Zeke on the corner of our side with Tris between me and him. This will be intresting.

**URIAH'S POV**

I look over at Tris and smile. She smiles back at me. "Hey Tris" I call over to me. "Yeah?" she asks poking at her hamburger. "Wanna come sit on my lap?" I ask her. She smiles at me. "I'll take a rain check, for now atleast" she smiles at me.

"Iah can I sit in your lap?" I hear Brooklyn ask me. Yes don't go getting surprised I know her name we all know her name. Well unless your new. I pick her up and put her in my lap moving my food so hers can be next to mine. Brook kisses my cheek. "Hey Bro-" she cuts me off there with a death glare sent at Tris. I get the idea she's like Four not wanting people to know her real name. I laugh at her expression. "You know" I say to her "that expression really doesn't fit a nine year old" she giggles at me.

**TRIS" POV**

About halfway through dinner I see Three put her head down on the table finished and I look around. I see Christina, Will, and that Dauntless-born girl Emma come in late as always. They walk over to us and take the three empty seats with Emma next to Zeke next to Emma, Will and then Christina. "Hey Tris." Christina says excitedly. I look at her. "You wanna come to get new tattoo's with us three?" she says gesturing to herself, Will, and Emma.

"I, uhm, I don't know Christina" I say quietly I see Emma glare at me. "Hey Lynnie?" she calls over to her sister. Lynne looks up. "I'm getting a new tattoo, tell mum okay?" Lynne nods and Shauna glares at her sisters. "Come on Tris don't be a wuss" Emma says smirking at me. "Come get a new tattoo with the big kids."

I turn to Uriah. "You know. I think I'll take sitting on your lap now" she hisses out glaring at Emma. I watch Uriah pick up Three and set her down in her seat. "Next princess turn" he smiles at me and pats his lap. I go over and sit in his lap and watch as Tobias glares at Uriah before picking up Three and putting her in his lap. This is going to be intresting.

**FOUR"S POV**

I pick up Three who is already asleep and I turn to Zeke. "Well we are going to bed. You know where my room is if you need me" with that I walk to our room. Once inside I lay Brook down on my bed and go into her room getting her pajamas. I change her quickly then I change and lay down in bed laying her with me.


	6. Oc's

Okay I need you guys to go to my page and vote on how many more chapters you want until Three is shipped off to her Choosing Ceremony. Plus I still need OC's for Brooklyn's time. I have 1 oc and then three in my head not including Three herself. Well yes. Okay guys byeeeeeee. 4


	7. Brook meets Peter

**A/N: Still need more OC's you guys. I need some Dauntless born too. BIGGG thanks to IHeartUCato because she has given me all the OC's besides Brook and a couple others. And because she is so awesome she got told the BIG secret of the story. If you guys happen to be as awesome as her you might get to know a secret too. 'kay well. ENJOI**

** THREE'S POV**  
I feel Buba shaking me awake. I groan and roll over. "WHAT!?" I yell as I sit up. I see him smirking. Oh how I want to just smack him upside the head right now. He leans down and whispers in my ear. "You want to go to work with me today?" I nod knowing what this meant. "Yes, yes" I say happily and go into my room.

My room is an Electric blue with Neon green all around the edges. In the center of the wall in big black bold letters are the words 'Fear is only in the mind' Buba painted it. I have a bunk bed that's built into the wall kinda like a jail bed and my bed covers are bright green. I have posters covering the walls and books litering the floor. And I have two dressers stuffed with clothes.

I run over to my drawers and look through my drawers for my favorite skinny jeans. They are really tight but easy for me to fight in. They are pitch black with silver on the pockets they also have my initals on the back left pocket., 'B.A.T.E.' in white. I also pull out my black t-shirt. It's a V-neck and it is a bit long on me but splits so it shows my belly button.

"Buba..?" I call out to him while I look for my converse. He pokes his head in the door. "Converse?" I ask her looking everywhere. I see him smirk again and pulls them out from behind the door.

"Next time remember where you hide them" he laughs at me. I glare at him and then walk into the bathroom and grab my make-up bag and quickly do my make-up before putting my necklace on that my mom had given to me. I bite back small tears thinking about her.

"Ready for breakfast?" Tobias asks poking fun at me. I only nod and then smile and grab his shoulders and jump up on his back laughing. "Piggy back ride" I laugh as he starts walking to breakfast. He kicks the door open and I laugh and slide of his back and go and sit next to Uriah in my normal seat.

"Iah guess what" I say excitedly.  
"What?" he says enthusiastically.  
"I'm going to be helping train the transfers" I laugh  
"Make sure to kick their butts for me" he says laughing too.

"Of course" I say and start to eat now that Buba has come back with our food. When Eric comes in I smile at him and go tell him that I'll be helping him and Tobias today. He pulls me into his lap and I laugh.

"Let me go, Bub" I laugh trying to get out of his arms. He just tightens them around me. I pout and lean back against him and smile. "Eat, you'll need it. Some of these transfers" with this he looks at Tris "Can kick butt if angered" I smirk. I eat my food like a good little sister and he Bub finally let's me go and I bounces over and sit in Uriah's lap.

"Tris" I call over to her, she looks shaken. "Are you okay?" I see her nod and I smile at her. "Well you better bring you're a game or I'm going to kick your butt" I laugh trying to get her to lighten up. I hear her laugh and see Buba relax slightly. "Well come on slow pokes I want to go NOW" I say kissing Uriah's cheek and pulling Buba and Eric to the training hall smiling the whole way. Today will be fantastic.

**PETER'S POV**  
I watch that little girl walk inside and I see the unease spread through everyone. "Okay initates today you will be learning putting your fighting skills to test" she smirks and I watch her. I speak up my voice cold "Who are you and what can a little girl like you do during a fight?" I see her eyes harden.

"My name is Three and don't take size for granted" she says with a smile. She turns to everyone and starts to pair everyone up till I'm the only person left. "And because your so high and mighty you can get your butt beat by a nine year old little girl" she smirks at me. "By the way what is your name?" she get's into a fighting stance.

"I'm Peter" I answer her before taking a swing at her side. Mistake on my part as she dodges and punches me in the jaw. "It will be a pleasure to beat you Peter" she says evilly. I smile at her and punch her in the eye. I feel my hand punch in her pericings. She doesn't even wince but punches me in the side. I dodge it and kick my foot out to knock her off her feet. She does a back flip away from me and by now I realize everyone is watching our fight not even concentrating on their own.

I punch her in the stomach and hear her gasp and her belly button piercing is torn out. She give me a swift punch to the nose and blood starts to pour down my face. "Fuck" I mutter and pinch my nose and punch her in the side again this time she falls put jumps right back up her eyes hardened and filled with fire.

She elbows me hard in the stomach and I fall gasping for breath. She kicks my ribs and then stomps on my nose. I look at her and notice something about her. "Your just a Stiff in disguise" I say loudly to her noticing it because of her hair. She kicks me in the jaw and then again in the side. Finally I black-out after a kick to the head.

**THREE'S POV**  
When he calls me a Stiff I feel anger and hatred boiling inside me and I feel like crying. I settle on making him black-out. Even after he's out I'm still punching and kicking him tears streaming down my face now. I feel Tobias pull me off him and I turn in his arms and cry into his chest. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THREE" he yells at me and I look up at him my face covered in tears and my make-up all over my cheeks. When I hear him yell I dart out of his arms and out of the room I run to the other training room and to Zeke.

I burst in the door and run over to Zeke and I watch as everyone stops what they are doing. I look up at him and then at myself I'm covered in blood and my pericings are either punched in or ripped out. "Zeke" I whimper still crying he picks me up and holds me as I cry.

Uriah comes over to see me and he kisses my cheek and pets my hair. Slowly all the others start to come around me I hear someone speak up in the back, Lynne. "Lynnie" I cry looking at her.

"Who did it Three?" she asks me looking at me.

"Peter and then Bu-Buba yelled at me and Eric did nothing" I whimper still crying.

"Why?" she says her voice cold.

"I was he-helping Buba and Eric today because of la-later and Peter called me a-a Stiff" I start to shake uncontrollably and Zeke has to hold me tighter.

"What did you do to him" she is just as pissed as everyone else.

"I beat him unconscious but only because we were training. Buba pulled me off him and started screaming and ye-yelling at me" the flashbacks start there of Daddy yelling at me and Buba not being able to do nothing. I squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth before covering my ears trying to block out Daddy.

I feel myself being transferred arms but I don't know who to. I start to whimper. "Don't hurt me, Daddy, please. Buba, Buba help me. Don't let him hurt me, please" I can tell that I sound like a seven year old again and I hear the quiet shushing of people trying to calm me. I can't tell if it's the flashback Buba or the people in the room. Then the flashback Daddy hits me and I scream and cling to whoever was holding me, still not knowing,

I feeling them pulling me out of the room and into the hallway and it feels like they are running somewhere. I finally open my eyes after the flashback is over and I look up to see Buba standing next to Eric who is holding me.

"Why didn't you do anything" I whimper at Buba before blacking-out.


End file.
